


Guardian

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: About boycrushes and love stories [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Crime Fighting, Eddie was an X-Men, Firefighters, M/M, Xavier Institute, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "When he was 7, Eddie healed someone for the first time..."Filling the 4th day of Fall Buddie Week 2019 for Crossover





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a crossover between X-Men and 9-1-1. I hope you like it and if you find any mistakes, about anything in my work tell me and I'll correct them. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

When he was 7, Eddie healed someone for the first time.

His little sister Vera had fallen from the tree house on the backyard. Feeling her hurt before seeing her, he ran to her, seeing her clutching her arm crying.

It only took putting his hands on his little sister’s arm to hear her whimpering softly, telling him how the pain was less…

Vera had a healed broken bone, and he had only fear left.

Their parents feared what he could do. They told him to not talk about it, to not use it. To try to be a normal teen, but he wasn’t.

He feared himself, until he met Professor X.

One day he had been there, sitting on the living room with his parent’s while Professor Grey showed his little sisters her abilities.

While the professor Xavier talked to his parents, Eddie talked with Professor Grey about the school.

A home for kids like him, where they learnt control to grew into their gifts. A school where they could learn, live and grow and be just being themselves. About the classes, the training, how the school was a safe haven.

Meanwhile, the professor talked to his parents about the scholarship program for those who couldn’t afford it. About how he could study wherever he wanted after ending his studies at the School, about the classes and how many of their students were respected in their respective fields.

For Eddie’s parents, Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters was a lifesaver. For Eddie, it was a dream come true.

The first days had been tough for him, missing his sisters and family. But when he meet the first of the X-Men and went to the Danger Room…

Eddie knew that was the place he wanted to be.

He spent years and years learning and training, becoming one of the top gradates and one of the youngest of the team.

During his time at the School, Eddie learnt about his mutations. Professor Xavier had helped him, as they had realized that Healing was his secondary; born from his first one.

Eddie was one of the most powerful Empathics the Professor had met.

He told him how his first mutation had always been present even if untrained and far less refined. He had always been able to pick the mood in a room quicker than anyone, of calming his sisters and stopping every fight. With training, he was able to use it in the field, controlling other’s emotions, pushing his into others…

He spent all his years at the School learning and training; becoming one of the top graduates and one of the youngest on the X-Men.

His codename: Guardian.

He spent some years working with the team. He loved being able to keep people safe, to heal those hurt, so after a bad injury he decided to study Medicine.

All changed when he met Shannon.

He never told her about his mutation or his real work. She was a civil, a student, someone out of his world. And after seeing him fight against some muggers, he told her he was a soldier studying to be a doc after his tour.

He ended falling in love with her.

After proposing, he went to talk with the Professor. But he understood his reasons to quit, even if he promised to keep his spot on the team available. Once an X-Men, always an X-Men he said.

Everything had been perfect, a blissful marriage, for a few months. Then, Christopher was born and his marriage went straight to hell after Apocalypse threat going back to the team while running away from the craziness.

At the end, with only his kid, alone and sad Eddie didn’t know who he was anymore. So he went to L.A. and ended at the 118 house.

And met Buck.

“Penny for your thoughts Eds?”

Buck’s blue eyes looked straight into his, and Eddie’s empathy made him smile. All the love his partner felt, the worry and the need… All for him.

“Just thinking about my old school. I miss my professors… and my friends” he said remembering Kurt and Kitty. They took it harder than anyone, and Kitty had ranted and ranted. He missed her a lot.

“You enjoyed your time there, why don’t you call them?” Buck sat beside him, resting his head against Eddie’s shoulder. His curiosity was endearing, all tentative and soft, and Eddie sighed.

“After everything that happened with Shannon, I fell out of contact with them… My friends took it quite badly.”

“Oh… ”

“Hey it’s okay _Tesoro_. Not good to dwell in the past.”

The alarm blared, calling for the team. But the call was a Brotherhood Alert, as Juggernaut had been attacking people and caused several car crashes in Wilshire Boulevard.

When they reached, Bobby made them move, helping people out of the cars and opening wreckages when Eddie spotted her and his blood ran cold.

Mystique.

What was she doing here? None of the X-Men where there, and when he realized she was going straight to his partner and Chim’s location; Guardian took place. If she wanted a fight, a fight was what she would have.

“Hey! Fight against someone who can hold against you!”

“Uhmm Guardian. Our intel told us you were here… Never thought I would run into you.” she rumbled, but Eddie didn’t notice. He took his coat off and threw it away.

“What do you want Mystique? Leave this people alone! They are blameless”

“You know I can’t… He is an anti-mutant CEO, he is to blame! He has fired several mutants because of whom they are. That human is not blameless, he has to learn better.” She pointed at some guy laying on the street looking scared as hell.

“You know I can let you do this.” He had let his empathy to start messing with her emotions, softly, quietly. Unnoticed, but messing with her emotions.

Then, she lunged and Eddie moved. And the dance began.

Deadly and precise, Eddie didn’t pull his punches against her. But she was a skilled fighter, and dodged every jab and kick he threw. In a flurry of movement she tried to kick him off, but he jumped avoiding her.

“You are rusty Guardian. I’m going to enjoy this.”

He saw her eyeing Buck, and felt her emotions. The hatred, the darkness… And he lost it.

Using his empathy he pushed every single emotion into her, forcing her down. Putting all his fear, nerves, worry and everything he felt to hold her down. No one could withstand it for long, and she crumbled down, Eddie’s power putting her down.

Holding her down was taking a toll in Eddie, but only when Athena cuffed her, he let his power off.

Hitting the ground, Buck rushed to help him up and Eddie felt the worry and preoccupation like a cloud surrounding him…

“Still got your touch Guardian”

Tired as he was he didn’t notice his old teammates surrounding them. Handling a cuffed Juggernaut, Logan, Shadowcat was smiling cheekily at him right next to Nightcrawler, sitting on top of the firetruck.

“Hey kid how’s it going?” Logan replied and Eddie grunted, getting up using Buck as a crutch.

“It would have been good if you intervened like five minutes ago” the team looked at him surprised at the sass and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“You had it under control _freund_” Kurt replied with a toothy smile.

Eddie looked at his family, his old and new family and with a smile he grabbed Buck’s hand. He felt like himself again, like Eddie Diaz and Guardian. Like he was finally whole again.

“Buck I want you to meet some of my best friends, Kitty Pride and Kurt Wagner. That guy over there is James Howlett. Guys this is Evan Buckley, my partner in the truck and my boyfriend…”

“Wait a min… Eddie how did you...?” the rest of the team moved to them, Hen and Chim fussing over him.

“I’m okay guys, I’m ok”

“Oh he hasn’t told you?” Kitty laughed, getting down phasing a bit over the truck much to the team surprise.

“C’mon Kits! I just fought Mystique single-handedly” Eddie grumbled, with a tired smile.

“Eddie… whatever you decide to tell us is ok. You know it right?” Bobby said, and Eddie smiled at him nodding while Athena came back with them.

“Guys let me introduce you to my old teammates; Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Wolverine. Guys, this is my family from the 118 Fire Station.”

“So… you are a superhero?” Athena asked, curious.

“Nah, just the Guardian of the team.”


End file.
